The Ultimate Muse (Holy Name)
God as the Ultimate Muse means He inspires all creative minds and artistic types. There exist Celestials known as Muses, who have the power to master various forms of art and inspire the minds of men. But God excells them all at His ability to inspire. Many of history's greatest minds and artists have claimed God as their Muse. Muses (Celestials): The Muses are heavenly beings of intelligence and creativity. Their purpose is to inspire and enlighten the thoughts of other beings, expanding their minds and furthering beauty. Muses usually inspire through subtle means, but powerful visions and dreams aren't unknown around them. Muses are strong allies of the Creators and The Humanist Faction in particular has long-standing dealings with them. Because of the Creator's artistic natures, the Muses feel comfortable around them and view them as their natural allies. A few Muses have reported drawing "sustenance" from the creative activities of these Adepts during their work. When Muses take a physical form, they always appear as beatific humans, with perfect form and grace of movement. Dealings With The Muses: Creator Adepts can summon Muses simply by willing it or asking out loud (they will normally need to know the Muse' personal name). The Muses decide for themselves whether to answer the summons. Muses are potent beings and can grant powerful gifts or feats of supernatural power, but they will usually ask for 'sustenance' in return. Most notably, Muses can cause a Creator Adept to enter Awe. This sustenance is the creative effluence generated by artistic minds while they are experiencing the ecstasy of creating. It does not normally deal physical damage to human beings when Muses siphon these creative energies, but it will usually leave someone tired and spent. In return for greater amounts of these creative energies, the more power a Muse is willing to lend. Muses do not share their personal names except with people they choose too, people they considered talented or somehow special. They usually hate it when someone tells another person the Muse' own special name, asking that only they can give their name to others. Creative Frenzy: A Muse can ingest another being with a surge of creative mental energies, causing their mind to explode with imaginative and artistic talent and ideas. In a normal person with minimum artistic talents, they will find themselves full of bright ideas to improve things in their lives and the world. But when this move is performed on those who are already artistically charged or of a creative personality, the person may find themselves possessed by an undeniable wave of new ideas. Caught up in this surge, the person will immediately begin to carry out their ideas, building new equipment or enacting in greater acts of artistic talent. They may even forego food or sleep for days at a time. At the end of the 'high,' the person will enter a period of low as their creative energies have been all burned out. During these creative frenzies the Muse can collect back all their given energy with surplus. Technically, they aren't supposed to do this except on people who are willing, but the truth is that plenty of Muses use this power on people they simply consider "worthy" of it. When this is done to Creator Adepts, it usually results in Awe. Inspiration: Muses are heavenly beings and posses a vast reservoir of knowledge. If they choose too, or if they feel the situation calls for it, the Muses can aid Adepts by bringing them vital information or helping them with artist's block. Muses do not give away their knowledge freely, they feel doing so makes humanity lazy and thus weakens the very pool of creative types whom the Muses feel responsible for. Cosplaying: Muses have taken on a new life in the modern world with the advent of cosplaying. Before, materializing on earth brought with it certain difficulties because even through they appear human, Muses are always too beautiful and too fashionable to be normal. They always had to choose certain times and places when to appear in public. Not so with cosplaying. Now Muses can appear in all sorts of bizarre and fascinating costumes to their delight, all without raising serious suspicions. And because cosplays take place at media conventions, there are always tons of artistic minds gathered producing a veritable cloud of creative mental energies for the Muses to feed off of. Becoming Human: There are a few recorded instances of Muses making the decision to become human for periods of time in order to live with Creators whom they have fallen in love with. While these cases are extraordinarily rare, a few have been recorded even within the last hundred years. Dark Muses: Not all Muses are so humanistic at heart. Some Muses view Creators almost like "pets" to be acquired and owned. These Muses seek to gain a hold over their chosen Creators, inspiring them into Awe and then feeding off the creative frenzy that follows. The Dark Muses offer great power through inspiration but at a price. For more info, see Dark Muses. References: -Muses on Wikipedia -http://www.greekmyths-greekmythology.com/nine-muses-in-greek-mythology/ -http://www.cosplay.com/ -https://www.facebook.com/cosplaying -http://sophieellisbextor.net/ -https://www.youtube.com/user/KMnomokis -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=52hQ0n7ctbg Category:God Category:Creator